Bravery
by katie131925
Summary: "He did things. But, do you know what got me through it?" "What?" "I thought of King Arthur and his knights and how honourable and brave they were. I've always wanted to be like them so that's what I did. I became brave." She answered almost proudly. "Yes you were very brave." Said JJ as tears welled up in her eyes.


**I don't own anything but my plot and OC's.**

"Hello? Is anyone, is anyone there?" Asks the broken voice of a young girl through the speakers of Penelope Garcia's computer. The other agents stand around, all shocked for one to find the phone calling and for there to be such a young voice on the other end. More than shocked is Penelope who has frozen with her fingers hovering over her keyboard and a face full of fear and concern.

"Yes we're here." Answers JJ as Hotchner directs her with hand signals to answer, thinking that maybe JJ's motherly voice with calm the young girl. "I am JJ and I'm with FBI. Who am I speaking to?"

As she talks Derek Morgan leans over to Garcia and whispers, "We need to find the trace on that phone so we can help her. We need you baby doll, she needs you." This seems to chock her out of her state as she immediately goes back to work on her keyboard, typing away faster than anyone of the agents in the room has ever seen which is saying something.

"My name is, my name is, I…" The young girl's voice falters as she tries to say here name.

"It's alright, we're going to help. Now, do you know where you are?" Tries JJ.

"I'm not sure. I was at home and then I woke up in an alleyway. I saw a young looking man who looked, who made me scared so I started to run away, and, and then he, he, he g-ra-b- he grabbed me. It went all black and fuzzy until I woke up in a bed with the blankets and sheets all twisted around. My clothing was gone and instead I wear a nightgown or something that's light blue with white lace. It's short and I don't like it."

"Okay, you're doing great. Now can you tell me what you see?"

"It's sort of like a cabin with things everywhere, little knickknacks. The window has a sort of blind over it that's white but I can see the sun and feel it's warmth along with the trees. I- wait. Jenifer Jareau?" She asks scared and confused but a little demanding.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Asked JJ as she grew more suspicious and confused by the second along with the rest of her team.

"Dammit. Now I'm going crazy."

"Lo" – started JJ but was cut off by a loud banging coming from the other end.

"I have to go, he's coming." She whispered urgently before the line went dead.

Every one of the agents in the room, including Penelope stopped and held their breath as the line went dead. This was definitely something they have never dealt with before and was so very confusing. How did she know JJ's name? She never gave it.

The one to snap them out of their stupor was Aaron Hotchner who spoke next, directing his question at Garcia, "Did you get a location?"

"No, I'm sorry sir but it appears the phone she called with is the one we were afraid that she had. The phone that agent Reynolds was testing out for the CIA, a phone that has no location."

The sound scared the young girl and she jumped as soon as it was made. With a quick whisper into the strangely large almost 80's like phone, she turned it off and hid it under the mattress where she found it as her frantic brown eyes never left sight of the door. She watched and waited until the small door in the door opened and a plate of food was pushed up onto the ledge. It was steaming hot.

The girl got up off the bed and walked cautiously towards it. Only half way there was the loud noise sounded, making her jump yet again and take a step back. Her growling stomach is what kept her moving towards the food, along with the fact that she knew he was gone, for now at least.

Picking up the plate quickly, she retreated back to the bed and sat down, legs crossed with the food balanced on top of them. She picked up the fork with her left hand and began devouring the broccoli and potatoes, ignoring the chicken. After she was done she set the plate back on the ledge and picked up the small cup, filled to the brim with water. After chugging the water down her made her way back to the bed and feeling fuller than ever, laid down sleepily.

Hugging the bed sheet closely to her small frame she wept quietly as she drifted off into a restless slumber full of nightmares only after whispering to herself, "Why me?"

"_Ring"_

"_Ring"_

"_Ring"_

It rang three times before JJ got to the computer along with Penelope, Reid and agent Hotchner. They sat around the small wooden, circular table with Garcia typing away madly on the computer, JJ getting ready to speak into the microphone, Hotchner only listening, and Reid with a paper and pen in hand ready to write any necessary information. Garcia put the call through and when they were only met with silence JJ began to speak.

"Hello?" She asked.

"JJ." Answered the young girl. "I, have you got any closer to finding me?"

"Yes we have." Lied JJ. "How are you doing? Have they hurt you?"

"No. They just gave me food and then I fell asleep for I don't know how long. Do you?"

"It's been eight hours since we last spoke. I'm glad you got some rest."

"Did you?" She asked.

"Did I what?" Asked JJ a little surprised at her question.

"Get any rest."

"No, I didn't. I was too busy with trying to look for you and waiting for you to call again."

"That's too bad. You're probably tired." She responded. "Brenna."

"Brenna?" Asked JJ. "Is that you're name?"

"Yeah. It's a little boring."

"No. I think it's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. Jenifer is a beautiful name too."

"So, Brenna, you told me about a man that scared you. Can you tell me anything more about what he looked like?" Asked JJ.

"Yah, I guess so. He was young, maybe in his late twenties, and good looking. Light brown hair and light brown eyes. His hair was longer then short and he was taller than my dad." Answered Brenna.

"And how tall is your dad?"

"Six one, I think. I'm five four or five. What time is it?"

"It's five thirty." Answered JJ. "The man. Was he over weight? Fit? Well-muscled like he works out a lot?"

"Fit. I don"- She stopped talking as the same noise was made and quickly whispered. "I'll call back as soon as I can."

The line went dead yet again and the agents felt even more helpless and scared then before for the young girl, Brenna.

She hung up and shut off the phone fast, stashing it under the mattress yet again. She watched and waited, hoping that she would see food and not that man. So when food appeared yet again, Brenna felt relieved as she walked up and grabbed the food along with the water this time.

She set the tray out as she did before and found the food to be soup. Upon further inspection she found it to be soup, and not just any, but vegetable. She gobbled it up immediately, then chugged the water before placing the tray back to the ledge and laying down, back in bed.

She listened as the food tray was taken away and was just about drift off into a sleep when the metal like door opened suddenly. Brenna sat up terrified as the man from the alleyway walked in holding cuffs and rope. Too scared to move she sat silently as he walked over and took her arms into his large meaty hands. Only then, when feeling the skin too skin contact did she slip out of it and began to fight back even though it was useless. He was too strong.

The man successfully tied her and cuffed her up as she still struggled before leaving the room. Brenna didn't cry out, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction even if she so desperately wanted too. After about five minutes the door opened slowly and a young boy about her age that looked so similar to the man that Brenna knew then that they were related, walked in towards her.

He looked nervous as he approached her and only when she looked into his eyes did her notice that they were blue and not the same brown as the man. Brenna recoiled from his touch but that didn't stop him from guiding his hand along her skin and towards places that he had no permission being. He finally stopped and crawled up onto the bed as she cringed and you can imagine what happened next.

Instead of thinking about it, Brenna let her mind wander back in time to her fantasy land where King Arthur and his knight were along with the magic users. She blocked out her horrible reality and went to a place much better than it ever would be. And that's how she survived it, the whole damn thing.

Upon looking through agent Reynolds personal affects, three days after the last phone conversation with Brenna agent Rossi and agent Morgan came across a small black notebook dedicated to devices she would test for the CIA and that's where they caught there break. Two pages were about the phone and on the second was a code that could help get the location of it. The agents practically ran to Garcia with the code and once she saw it, she knew that this would work.

It took a while, longer than any of them would have like and as Penelope worked on it they got another call from Brenna. All the agents were happy to hear from her since this meant that their worst fears weren't realized. It meant that she wasn't dead, or worse.

"Hey, JJ?" Asked Brenna, her voice even more helpless than ever.

"Yeah Brenna, it's me." She answered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't call before. I was tied up, literally."

Every one of the agents in the room had their hearts drop at the mention of her being tied up and Penelope shed a couple of silent tears. This case was pulling on all of their heartstrings and it was effecting every single one of them more than any other has done in long time if not ever.

"You were tied up?"

"Yeah, for three days. I don't understand how he could have done that, he was the same age as me and I can't even..." She trailed off.

"Wait. There was another male? The same age as you?" Asked JJ surprised as were the others.

"Yes. He looked around me age. He did things. But you know what got me through it?"

"What?"

"I thought of King Arthur and his knights and how honorable and brave they were. I've always wanted to be like them so that's what I did. I became brave." She answered almost proudly.

"Yes you were very brave." Said JJ as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Can you get a book about it and read it to me? I really want to hear a tale even thought I already know them, I want to hear one again."

JJ was about to say she didn't have the book on hand but that she would try to get a copy of one of the stories when Spencer reached over from beside her and took the microphone. He began to recite from memory, "'King Arthur's adventures did not end after he defeated the Saxons and brought peace to Brittan: for though he had set up the realm of Logres – the land of true good and piety, nobleness and right living – the evil was always breaking in to attack the good…'"

After a couple of hours of listening to the man's voice tell tales of King Arthur and his knights, Brenna said goodbye and stashed the phone away. Once she was done, she pulled the sheets and blankets around her and fell into yet, another restless sleep, only this time she dreamt good dreams of Kings, Queens, witches, wizards, and knights.

JJ signals to the other agents and swat with her fingers, counting down from three before they barge into the lone wooden cabin in the middle of the woods or the place where the phone's signal was coming from. Her fingers now all down and only one left she moves her hand to her hand gun and runs in first with the others behind her. They search through all the rooms, finding the man fitting Brenna's description and a young boy about fourteen or fifteen. JJ lets the others deal with them as she goes in search for the young girl whose voice she has come accustomed to for the past few days.

She finally gets to the last door in the hallway and after picking the lock opens it with gun still aimed high. JJ points it throughout the room and upon finding no danger but only a young about the same age as the boy sitting curled up on a double bed. She's pressed herself against the wooden frame, as far as she can go in an attempt to get away from JJ.

"Brenna?" Questions JJ. "It's me, JJ."

The girl tilts her head to the side with a face full of confusion and then recognition as she says, "JJ?" JJ nods and the girl sprints off the bed and runs towards the agent, as fast as lightning as her arms wrap around JJ's torso. In response to her hug, JJ hugs back with the same ferocious as she feels protective and responsible for the girl in her arms.

"Shh… It's okay. I've got you and your safe now…"

"Where will I go?" Asks Brenna to JJ who sits beside her hospital bed. "I have no family. I'm going to foster care, aren't I?"

"No and yes. You'll stay with me until we can find you a good home, as long as you won't mind my husband and little rascal." JJ answered.

"You're married? And you have a kid."

Her smile grew wide as did her eyes, reminding JJ of a young five year old instead of a young woman. She was about respond when a soft knock at the door stopped her and the rest of her coworkers and friends entered the small hospital room.

"Brenna, I want you to me some friends of mine."

"What do you think Will?" Asked JJ to her husband as they stood in the kitchen, watching Brenna build a tower out of building blocks with their son. She was amazing with him.

JJ looked at her husband intently and waited for his answer. He looked back at her, meeting her gaze and his serious face broke into a wide grin. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

JJ smiled at her husband and kissed him as he kissed back. Once they pulled apart they walked over to the living room where Brenna and Henry were. She looked up at the two and smiled as did Henry.

"Brenna, how do you feel about joining our family?" Asked Will.

Brenna's eyes got wider if that was even possible as she said, "Really? Then I feel grateful and happy."

And that's the story of Brenna and how she came to be the newest member of the LaMontagne family.


End file.
